


Primer beso.

by Lesbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbae/pseuds/Lesbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace ya una semana que estaban saliendo, pero algo les faltaba...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primer beso.

Apoyó su mejilla contra el hombro de su compañero. Llevaban diez minutos sentados en esa cama. Diez minutos de puro silencio, aunque para ellos no fuese un silencio del todo incómodo. 

Hace una semana que estaban saliendo, y el chico ya sabía lo que le faltaba. 

Hinata miró de reojo a su novio y se sonrojó levemente por la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua. 

Se removió un poco y se aclaró la voz, tomando aire para hablar, mientras que el otro lo miraba esperando a que finalmente dijera algo. 

Se quedó callado.  
Tobio frunció el ceño, ya hastiado. 

—¡Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una vez, idiota!—gritó, asustando al otro y alejándose un poco para no quedar sordo. 

—¡¿Cuándo nos vamos a besar?!—chilló Hinata, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba proponiendo, y se sonrojó aún más. 

Kageyama se quedó sin palabras, mientras su cara comenzaba a enrojecer. 

—¿Qué dices?—se rascó la nuca levemente nervioso, evitando su mirada—¿por qué mierda tengo que saberlo yo?

El de cabellos naranjas miró al suelo. 

—E..es que yo no sé...cómo hacerlo...pensé que tú sabrías.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sin poder mirarse y sonrojados a más no poder. 

—Yo tampoco sé—confesó Tobio. 

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, hasta que finalmente Hinata decidió hablar, acercándose despacio hasta quedar frente al chico de mirada amenazante, que a su parecer, era el chico mas dulce del mundo. 

...Claro que no lo diría en voz alta.

—¿Deberíamos...hacerlo ahora? 

Kageyama levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los brillantes ojos del otro y se mordió levemente el labio inferior. 

—Tienes que cerrar los ojos...si quieres que lo haga. 

Hinata alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo se iba a perder de ese momento tan maravilloso, cerrando los ojos? Además, ¡No vería la cara de su novio al besarlo! 

Iba a replicar, pero éste se le acercó un poco más, quedando tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban. 

Y bueno...no podía negarle nada estando tan cerca. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios, al igual que sus puños cerrados que se encontraban sobre sus muslos.  
Sintió la respiración agitada de su novio, y tembló. Esperó lo que para él fue una eternidad, hasta que sintió una presión sobre su boca cerrada. Unos labios suaves que sólo se presionaban contra él.  
Su cuerpo se relajó totalmente mientras se intensificaba el sonrojo de ambos, y la tensión de su boca disminuyó. 

Se separaron sólo para abrir los ojos y mirarse un momento. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de en qué momento se habían tomado de las manos, pero no importaba. 

Tobio se acercó otra vez, haciendo que el otro cerrara los ojos por puro instinto, y volvió a besarlo. 

Esa vez fue mejor. 

Ninguno estaba tenso, y sus labios comenzaron a moverse, muy despacio, sin ningún apuro. 

Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, mientras el otro lo tomaba de la cintura. 

Eran torpes en eso de besar, y quizás un poco lentos, pero eran felices, porque se tenían el uno al otro. 

El chico de cabellos naranjas sonrió en mitad de un tercer beso. 

Lo amaba.

**Author's Note:**

> ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ


End file.
